


The other tail

by Ruis



Category: 19th Century CE RPF, 19th Century Paleontology RPF, Historical RPF
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Historical References, Paleontology, Science, The Bone Wars, Yuletide Madness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21962806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruis/pseuds/Ruis
Summary: One sandbox is simply not big enough for Othnie and Eddie. AU.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2019





	The other tail

**Author's Note:**

  * For [melannen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melannen/gifts).



„No, dummie, the other tail!“ Othnie giggles.  
Eddie thinks he would very much like to hit Othnie with his shovel. He suppresses the urge; at the proud age of four he is entirely too mature for that. Instead, he squints again at the gross thing he just dug up.  
„You may be right“, he admits hesitantly. It's not always easy to reassemble the various animal remains the dog buries in their sandbox, and this lizard skeleton looks particularly weird. Still, Othnie doesn't have to be so smug about it.  
Eddie pockets the bones quietly and decides there will be revenge.


End file.
